OurWorld
Introduction OurWorld is based off of me and my friend's imaginations. Of course, I won't say their real names, but I want to thank them for helping me with the first draft and of course, being my friends. This story is set right before what the dragons call The Scorching, the event of which the dragons overthrew the Scavengers over five thousand years ago in olden times. We hope you enjoy our story and characters! : Happy Reading! ~The Scorching Prophecy~ Mud, Sand, Sky, Sea Beetle, Ice, Leaf Death, Rain, Night Tempest, Avi, Light Drift, Mist, Swift Overthrow mankind Overthrow the Wizards Rule this world Combine one mind See the Scorching And hear the soul shine Prologue: Robin Torch:Glorious and Fireball flew across the pink sky. The sun set like it was risen, only even more beautiful. Robin watched as her dragons played. Fireball with the unusual purple scales, and Torch:Glorious with the firescales. If anyone ever lays a claw on them, I'll tear their wings off like Sky would. Robin thought about that. No. Don't want the black dragons to know that. "Mommy look at me!" said Fireball proudly. "I'm looking, "said Robin. Fireball did a flip in the air. " ''That's great, "said Robin in that mother-like way. ''Why can't the world just be like this? No wars? " ''Hey, I wanna do flips! " shouted Torch:Glorious. "You can both do flips," said Robin. The sun was getting lower. Torch:Glorious did a flip in the air. He looked like a solarflare bursting out of the sun. He looked like the sun itself. Robin lifted into the sky with her dragonets. "Race you to that tree!" she said enthusiastically. The tree was a giant redwood tree far enough away that the race could last a good fifteen minutes. They flew to the tree very fast. Robin tried to go a little bit slower so she could let one of her dragonets win. "Mommy! Look how fast I'm going!" shouted Torch: Glorious. Yes, he was going pretty fast. Maybe a little faster than Robin's liking. But she didn't stop him, because she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Yes! That's very fast," she said. Robin looked around her. ''Where's Fireball, she thought. She didn't see her anywhere. Those purple scales of her's made her really noticeable. They flew in for what seemed like three hours, and finally got to the tree. She still couldn't see Fireball. There was a rustling in the tree. "BOO!" Fireball shouted as she popped out of the tree. Torch:Glorious and Robin both jumped. "Haha! I scared you!" laughed Fireball. "Yes you did," said Robin. "We didn't know where you were." Fireball looked ashamed. They flew back to their cave. It was dark by the time they got back. They all went to sleep immediately. Then, it happened. The next morning, Torch:Glorious was gone. ''What did I say? Huh? If you lay a claw on my- ''" Mommy, " interrupted Fireball. "Where's brother?" Robin blanked on what to say. "I-I don't know." "Let's look for him," said Fireball, shaking. They searched the caves and the surrounding forest all day long, but couldn't find him. They feared that he might have flown off and couldn't find his way back. But it was worse. Torch:Glorious had been taken by one of the Scavenger Wizards to Drakkonis Elementary for research. Robin and Fireball never knew... Part One: Drakkonis Chapter One: Torch:Glorious It had been twenty-four years since Torch:Glorious was taken from his mother and sister by the Wizards. He was used to the other dragons there; a NightWing/SandWing hybrid named Blood Moon, a NightWing/RainWing named Glimmer, and an IceWing named Ice. It was dinnertime. The Wizards have the dragons mammoths for dinner. ''Slightly burnt, ''he thought. Torch:Glorious age his mammoth anyway. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)